wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn Guardians
The Dawn Guardians are a Semi-Codex Compliant Ultima Founding Successor descended from the proud lineage of the Ultramarines, specialising in liberating worlds lost in the calamity of the Great Rift. These supreme transhuman warriors were created by order of Roboute Guilliman, the recently resurrected Primarch of the Ultramarines, who had tasked Archmagos Dominus Belisarius Cawl with crafting a legion of new transhuman warriors to serve as Humanity's last line of defence following the Horus Heresy. This new breed of Astartes were unleashed in the Indomitus Crusade to reclaim the galaxy for Mankind. From this rose the Dawn Guardians. The Dawn Guardians have earned a reputation as crusaders of knowledge, working with the Historitors to reclaim vital knowledge from the most dangerous of warzones; recovering precious archives and destroying heretical texts with fire. Furthermore, they emulate the noble knights of their homeworld and are honourable warriors who favour the sword in battle. History A New Dawn The Dawn Guardians have their origins, as all Chapters of the Ultima Founding do, awakening in the cold cyro-pods of Mars or the holds of the Zar-Quaesitor, as the Indomitus Crusade was underway, led by the newly awakened Roboute Guilliman, Primarch of the Ultramarines and newly-instilled Lord Commander of the Imperium. With the help of Belisarius Cawl, of the Adeptus Mechanicus, the Imperium's vast armies were bolstered by the arrival of the Primaris Marines, a new breed of Astartes, superior to what came before them. At the behest of Guilliman, half of the Primaris marines were formed into nine armies as big as the ancient Legions consisting of mixed gene seed Astartes called the Unnumbered Sons. Meanwhile, the other half of the Primaris marines were divided into wholly new Chapters as the Ultima Founding, each Chapter consisting of a single lineage. In the case of the Dawn Guardians, they were to be descended from Roboute Guilliman himself. After establishing themselves on the Feudal world of Orios the Dawn Guardians joined the Indomitus Crusade with an eagerness to show the Imperium that salvation had arrived and teach its enemies that their doom was here. Due to the strategic inflexibility of the Awakened, casualties were initially high as the Primaris struggled to either adapt to the cultures and tactics of the First Born Chapters they reinforced or gain the experience as Ultima Chapters. Slowly the Awakened began to die out and were replaced by the Indoctrinated, who were created from the gene stock of Orios, who brought their culture with them. In no time at all did the Dawn Guardians begin to charge into battle with swords raised high. Deeds became not just recorded actions but part of a marine's identity such as when Brother Calidus, son of Gorrin of the Kingdom of Curama, became known as "Beast-Slayer" after killing a raging Maulerfiend with a single shot from his plasma incinerator. Preservation At some point in the Indomitus Crusade, the Dawn Guardians were assigned to the war zone on the Civilized World of White Reach that was besieged by a collective of Word Bearer hosts. The vast horde of cultists and Heretic Astartes had pressed the Imperial lines to the point of breaking through. In one area, they had broken through to the high level where a large archive containing millennia's worth of history resided. With most forces tied down elsewhere, only a meagre garrison was left to defend the bridge that connected the archive to the other spires. Desperate to preserve the knowledge within the archive, the Historitors sent out a distress call for reinforcements. This call was answered by the Dawn Guardians who arrived in force. When the Word Bearers finally broke onto the bridge, they found not just the emboldened guardsmen but three entire Companies of the Dawn Guardians. Against the guns of the Aggressors and the swords of the Intercessors, the Heretics were broken and cast off the spire within a day. However, this battle meant more than the liberation of White Reach. The Dawn Guardians became enamored with the preservation of knowledge; realizing that the safeguarding of the Imperium's history was just as vital as the defence of the present Imperium. Soon, the Dawn Guardians were seen rushing to besieged Shrine Worlds and endangered Historitor operations to aid in the recovery and preservation of the Imperium's past. Despite this noble goal, it would soon become clear that the path needed refinement. The Fate of Knowledge Though most of what the Dawn Guardians recovered were valuable windows to the Imperium's past, many texts and passages contained knowledge that led to only corruption and chaotic taint. Knowing the dangers of Chaos, many declared that such tomes be purged and forgotten. However, another faction within the Chapter, led by Chief Librarian Seradus, advocated that the knowledge be retained and studied under careful circumstances. The debate raged for many days and nights without a resolution being reached until Chapter Master Achestus Benarin threw up his hands and decided on a final debate. He took the center of the room and raised his sword at Seradus and challenged him to a duel. Benarin declared that should he win, then any heretical knowledge will be purged, while Seradus' victory would mean the preservation of it. By drawing his own sword, Seradus accepted the challenge. The two combatants went to the battle cages, stripped down to the waist and armed with their swords. No words were spoken and none of the spectators cheered as a cloth was dropped and the duel began. It did not last long and it did not hold any spectacular moves. Half an hour passed and Seradus was on the floor, a cut on his chest and his blood on Benarin's blade. Without argument or hesitation, Seradus knelt before Benarin and conceded defeat. Thus the debate was settled, any heretical knowledge found would be destroyed. Furthermore the act of dueling to settle debates would become commonplace in the Chapter as the belief of "might makes right" justified the validity of an argument over its opponent. Retaking the Light The Dawn Guardians have only been around for little under 200 years yet they have already blazed a bright path through the Galaxy, earning a reputation matching that of older Chapters. The Dawn Guardians earned countless honours in the Indomitus Crusade and even had the glory of fighting alongside legends such as Pedro Kantor, Kor'sarro Khan and even Roboute Guilliman. They became known from their Defence of White Reach, Liberation of Dustbowl and the Battle of New Suryia, where the heroism of a single squad of Aggressors saved the great library from raging Red Corsairs. Even after the end of the Crusade the Dawn Guardians continue to add to their list of glories as the never ending war for the Imperium's safety rages on. It speaks volumes of the Chapter's resolve that they would look upon even a loss with honour; for even a defeat may garner some glory. Notable Campaigns *'Indomitus Crusade (ca. 999.M41 - ca. 111.M42)': *'Defence of White Reach (Unknown Date.M42)' - As the 41st Millennium came to a close, a massive invading Force of Chaos, led by the vile Warmaster of Chaos, Abaddon the Despoiler, assault the vitally important fortress world of Cadia during the 13th Black Crusade. Despite the valiant defensive efforts of Imperial forces, the planet ultimately falls. With the destruction of the planet, the veil between the material realm and the Immaterium ruptured and tore, from one edge of the galaxy to the other. This formed a massive tear in reality known as the Great Rift. With the way open, the forces of Chaos and their daemonic legions sallied forth and attacked thousands of imperiled planets that had been cut off by the tumultuous warp storms and the massive tear in reality. One such world was the Imperial planet of White Reach, which came under attack by a horde of multiple Chaos warbands. Though the warbands are powerful, they faced the mighty Imperial forces of the Indomitus Crusade, led by the returned Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Guilliman, now the acting Lord Commander of the Imperium. White Reach saw its salvation in the arrival of massive Imperial fleet of the Indomitus Crusade, which proved mightier than the invading Forces of Chaos, and soon they drove away the vile Chaos warbands from the surface of the planet. *'Liberation of Dustbowl (Unknown Date.M42)' - With the destruction of the fortress world of Cadia by the Forces of Chaos of the 13th Black Crusade, the Imperium was ripped in twain, separated by a massive tear in reality which came to be known as the Great Rift. With the formation of this massive warp rift, which stretched from the Eye of Terror all the way to the Eastern Fringe, the Forces of Chaos and legions of Daemons poured forth, and began the massive invasion and slaughter of thousands of Imperial worlds. Separated and cut off from the rest of the Imperium, these worlds were forced to defend themselves against the neverending onslaught of the encroaching Forces of Chaos. Dustbowl was one of several Imperial worlds in dire straights - cut off, alone and without outside report - forced to defend themselves against the neverending tide of filth and madness that continuously assailed their world. Though at first successful, they proved no match for the bloody-handed and merciless Heretic Astartes of the Night Lords Traitor Legion. These vile servants of Chaos Undivided proceeded to cast a pall of fear and dread, as they began to broadcast the screams of tortured and dying souls across the planet's vox casting system. The planet's citizens barricaded themselves in subterranean bunkers in an attempt to protect themselves from the predations of these merciless killers. But to no avail. In short order, the Night Lords proceeded to commit atrocities and massacres on a planetary scale. Mounds of the dead and the dying hung from city walls and the tallest spires of the various cities of the planet. The slaughter of Dustbowl's population was only halted by the timely intervention of the Dawn Guardians Space Marine Chapter, which struck like a thunderbolt from the heavens. Within a matter of weeks, the Primaris Marines managed to isolate and cut off the Heretic Astartes from one another. The Dawn Guardians' Vanguard drew out and destroyed the remaining enemy at their leisure. Though the Chapter ultimately freed the planet from the clutches of the insidious Night Lords, their victory was a pyrrhic one at best. When they investigated the subterranean bunkers of the various cities' bunker complexes, they found nothing but a bloody abattoir. They eventually notified the local sector command of the massacre that occurred on Dustbowl. The Imperium would later cleanse the planet and re-colonise it with Imperial citizens from outside the sector. *'Battle of New Suryia (Unknown Date.M42)' - Following the formation of the galaxy-spanning tear in reality known as the Great Rift, thousands of Imperial worlds were cut off from the rest of the Imperium - alone, without support - forced to fight a neverending tide of Chaos warbands, daemonic legions and Chaos cultist uprisings. New Suryia was one such world. Isolated and alone, they soon faced their doom in the form of an invading fleet of the treacherous Black Legion. Fortunately, this world received relief in the form of the Dawn Guard Space Marine Chapter and the forces of the Indomitus Crusade. Besieged for several months, by the time the crusading Imperial forces arrived, the planet was dangerously close to falling into the clutches of the Ruinous Powers. During this campaign, the Dawn Guardians earned some fame across the wider Imperium when a squad of Aggressors held back a tide of Heretic Astartes from the planet's great library, which held thousands of years of irreplaceable knowledge. Though only one Aggressor survived the onslaught, the library was saved and New Suryia was soon after, liberated. *'Battle of Taldoros (Unknown Date.M42)' - Following the destruction of the vital fortress world of Cadia during the 13th Black Crusade, a massive tear in reality formed across the entire width of the known Galaxy. Known as the Great Rift, a large portion of the Imperium was cut off from the rest of the known galaxy. Inundated by madness, and assailed by neverending attacks by Chaos cultist uprisings, planetary-wide rebellions, encroaching xenos raiders, Chaos Warbands and daemonic legions, thousands of Imperial worlds were cut off - isolated and alone - and forced to defend themselves or be swallowed whole by the madness. One such world was the besieged Imperial planet of Taldoros, which had been invaded by hordes of blood-maddened and berserk World Eaters Chaos Warbands and Khorne Daemonkin. Fortunately, the besieged world received help in the form of the Dawn Guardians Chapter to aid the war-torn planet. The fighting was brutal and bloody, in the extreme, with neither side giving no quarter. But eventually, the Dawn Guardians emerged victorious. Notably, 3rd Lieutenant Arvus Markius almost gave his life to single-handedly hold a gate against an entire horde of Khorne Berserkers for five hours until he was finally relieved. He survived his grievous wounds and ascended to become the Captain of the 3rd Company. *'The Laughing Man ca. 106.M42)' - The Dawn Guardians, under the leadership of Captain Aragin, arrive on Scurafar to take on a massive horde of Orks. Unexpectedly they find the Orks already engaged by a force of Astartes who do not give their name. Their leader proves hard to contact but he eventually agrees to coordinate with the Dawn Guardians. The marines draws the horde into the waiting guns of the Dawn Guardians who engage the greenskins directly. Captain Aragin engages the warboss in a bloody duel that sees him lose his right arm. However before Aragin can finish the boss, the other marines' leader jumps in at the last minute and beheads it with one blow. Though the orks are soon finished, Aragin leave with a hatred for the Astartes who calls himself the Laughing Man. *'The Fate of Knowledge (124.M42)' - Chapter Master Achestus Benarin and Chief Librarian Seradus duel over the fate of forbidden knowledge, Benarin on the side advocating the destruction of any heretical text while Seradus championed the side favouring its sequestering. Ultimately Benarin's strength proves the victor and the debate ends in favour of the destruction of all knowledge deemed tainted. Bound by honour, Seradus and his followers accept the result. *'Curing a Sickness (166.M42)' - A vectorum of Death Guard invades the lush world of Greenglow. However the Dawn Guardians are nearby and rush to the world's aid. Though daemonic allies and foul magicks are employed by the vectorum, the Dawn Guardians prove strong enough to defeat and wipe them out. *'Fall of Zeliath (170.M42)' - The Dawn Guardians send two Companies and a Demi-Company of Vanguard Space Marines to aid in the recovery of vital Imperial texts on Zeliath when Genestealer Cult uprisings threaten to shatter the world. The Vanguard of the Dawn Guardians carry out several successful archive recovery missions while the two Companies counter the insurgents. However, when Tyranid forces arrive on the world sooner than expected, the Dawn Guardians received a vicious mauling until they were able to pull out. Though Zeliath is lost, the Dawn Guardians escaped with the important texts and protected the knowledge on their pages. The survivors of the fall are marked with a campaign badge to honour their courage. Chapter Organisation The Dawn Guardians take a semi compliant approach to Codex Astartes in terms of organisation and tactics. Favoring mobile defence lines and rapid assault tactics, the Dawn Guardians make use of transports to quickly move units across the battlefield in response to changing situations or to ferry offensive units closer to the enemy for an effective charge. The Dawn Guardians have an unusual emphasis on splitting their Companies into Demi-Companies to achieve multiple objectives quickly. Usually one Demi-Company will be on the offensive while the other is on the defensive. As such Demi-Companies are considerably more self-sufficient and independent. The Dawn Guardians have a larger than usual machine pool, maintaining a high number of Repulsor and Impulsor transports. The mobility of these transports allow for the Astartes to get almost anywhere in a small amount of time. This allows for the usually melee equipped Battleline squads to get close with little trouble. Order of Battle The Dishonoured Every Dawn Guardian places honour highly and to risk dishonour is a fate worse than death. Dishonour comes in many forms; failure to defend a place of knowledge, losing your squad, incur a humiliating defeat or fleeing. Any Dawn Guardian who dishonours himself will bring shame upon his lineage, kingdom and Chapter. Some will simply fall on their blades in penance but most will mark their helm with soot and become a Dishonoured. They will be shunned until they can redeem themselves in deeds or death. Even if one manages to redeem himself with deeds, most will choose redemption in a worthy death, for the stain will never truly wash away. Librarius Like their fellow Astartes Chapters, the Dawn Guardians maintain a Librarium of potent psykers who were highly talented and trained to master the power of the Warp at the highest levels. Each Chapter selects its Librarians in its own way, either from seed worlds, as it does with the bulk of its Initiates, or from the ranks of gifted psykers brought to the Scholastica Psykana. Most Chapters train and test chosen psykers following the ancient ways laid out in the Codex Astartes. Librarians of the Blood Angels are trained in this way, and, with few minor traditional variances, have been taught to live by the word of the Codex. When not devastating the plans of enemy warlords in war zones from Damocles to the Cadian Gate, Librarians have a host of other, less violent, duties to attend to. In addition to testing recruits and tending to their own training, Librarians are responsible for maintaining their Chapter's Librariums. Overseen by the Librarians, each is a silent and sacred place of whispered secrets and hidden truths. Filled with ancient tomes and sacred scrolls, every piece of text laid down by the Chapter, or relevant to its existence, is housed within. Every fortress-monastery will have a Librarium to house the lore, battle records, and certain psychically-active artifacts like Force Weapons. Famous victories, shameful defeats and the legends of the Chapter's heroes are recorded there, and the Librarians are fiercely devoted to their role as keepers of this legacy. In addition to the main Librarium on a Chapter homeworld, many Battle Barges maintain smaller Librariums for use during their long campaigns. While no two Librariums are exactly the same, they are often built around a central pillar, its racks of books and scrolls spiraling out into antechambers that hold rows of written works, data-slates, chronicle-stones and mnemo-slates recording the accounts of great battles, the final words of its heroes, and the secrets of vanquished foes. The central pillar of the Librarium houses its oldest available copy of the Codex Astartes, held in a stasis-plinth or protected by holo-reflection. Many lords of the Adeptus Astartes visit the quiet, dusty halls of the Librarium to draw their inspiration and resolve from the ancient book in times of darkness. The Librarians of the Dawn Guardians are notable for their tendency to scour through entire records and archives and cataloging them into the Chapter's archives for safe keeping. This is due to the Dawn Guardians' self appointed sacred duty in preserving the knowledge and history of the Imperium in order to safeguard the past as well as the present. Combat Doctrine The Dawn Guardians prefer close combat, utilizing drop assaults and mobile deployment in order to get as close to the enemy as possible and retain maneuverability in an ever shifting battlefield. In battle, it is common for a Company to split into two Demi-Companies, the Sword and Shield, each led by a Sword Master and Shield Master respectively. The Sword Company acts as an offensive force while the Shield Company acts as a defensive force or additional fire support for the Sword Company. Vanguard Space Marines are elite reconnaissance troops who go ahead of the main force in order to drop behind enemy lines and enact a campaign of confusion and sabotage. While being ruthless killers and efficient assassins, the Vanguard of the Dawn Guardians are expected to hold to a sense of honour and look down on many terror tactics. Unlike the savage Reivers of the Destroyers of Worlds, who revel in carnage and terror, or the stalking hunters that make up the Jackal Claws' Eliminators, the Vanguard of the Dawn Guardians have no interest in scare tactics and prefer to kill quick, quietly and cleanly. The Vanguard also have another use in securing priority objectives such as places of knowledge. The Dawn Guardians also value mobility. Even though they are all Primaris Marines, the next step in the evolution of the Astartes, they still only number 1,000 warriors at the end of the day, a paltry number against the multitudes of foes they must face. Unlike the Imperial Guard, who may never run out of men, the Astartes cannot afford such numbers and thus must adapt to the ever changing conditions of the battlefield in different ways. The Dawn Guardians hence place a great deal of focus on a mobile army capable of responding to enemy offensives quickly. Inceptors and Suppressors are constantly on the move to lend their firepower to one defensive point before flying to the next while Repulsors and Impulsors ferry Hellblasters and Aggressors to areas they are needed most. Astraeus tanks and Repulsor Executioners lay down devastating barrages of fire on enemies foolish enough to assault their lines before utilising their advanced grav plates to quickly move to another position in need of their power, meanwhile Redemptor Dreadnoughts can be counted on to provide their own onslaught of damage. Thus to assault a line held by the Dawn Guardians is a dangerous risk, for it is to go against an ever shifting line of fire power that can adjust and respond to any threat in no time at all. Yet, this is all possible due to the backbone of any Dawn Guardians Company; the Intercessor. Unlike the Intercessors of most Chapters, the Intercessors of the Dawn Guardians are often outfitted with close quarters weaponry and combat shields. Though the firepower of a Dawn Guardians line is great it is the Intercessor who holds it together, striking down any foe who somehow survives the firestorm with chainswords or power maces. Though they are strong wall, it is on the offensive where the Intercessors truly become a danger; for a charge of Intercessors supported by Inceptors or Suppressors has spelt the doom of entire armies many a time. While their preference for melee leaves them at a disadvantage at range, the Intercessors get over this by using drop pods, Repulsors and Overlords to drop them right on top of the enemy. Coming at Dawn When the Dawn Guardians attack, it is always at dawn; coming from the direction of the rising sun so that their enemies are blinded by their coming. Quickly woken up by the shouts of sentries, the unprepared foe are no match for the warriors storming into their camp and falling upon them with blades and bolter. Those managing to grab a weapon may clash their blades in hasty defense though the tide of the Dawn Guardians would overwhelm them swiftly. By the time the sun has risen to the sky, the enemy would've been defeated their fallen bodies overshadowed by the Dawn Guardians raising their blades to the sky with shouts of victory. Chapter Beliefs and Traditions More Space Marine Chapters of the Imperium owe their fealty and genetic heritage to the Primarch of the Ultramarines than any of the other Primarchs. Some are venerable orders with a history dating back to the dawn of the Imperium, whilst others are more recent additions to the Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes. The sons of Guilliman account for over two thirds of all Space Marine Chapters extant at the close of the 41st Millennium with more coming at the dawn of the 42nd. The scions of Guilliman -- those Chapters directly descended from the Ultramarines and their Second Founding Primogenitors -- maintain their own traditions, often inspired or influenced by their world of origin. This is as it should be, for the Codex Astartes prescribes that each Chapter should establish its own name, badge, and heraldry. Nonetheless, these Chapters honour Roboute Guilliman as a Primarch and their liege. This is the case for the Dawn Guardians who are direct descendants of the Ultramarines; in fact many of the original Awakened of the Chapter were aspirants for the Legion before they were taken for the Primaris Project. Despite their semi-compliant approach to the Codex Astartes, the Dawn Guardians honour Guilliman as their Primarch and Liege. Knowledge is Power Through their experience of fighting to defend worlds and buildings containing records of the Imperium, the Dawn Guardians have taken on a scholarly aspect reminiscent of their Ultramarines forebears. The belief that the Imperium's past is just as important as the Imperium itself. Thus the Dawn Guardians rush to the aid of besieged worlds holding sacred knowledge or assaulting lost planets to recover even a scrap of the past. It is a rare and tragic occurrence for the Chapter to give up the preservation of knowledge if they cannot reach it or protect it. Only in the most dire and lost of circumstances will a Dawn Guardian destroy knowledge if only to deny its use to the enemy. Other times that demand a tome's destruction are far less tragic and instead vital to the safety of the Imperium; for these tomes may be tainted by Chaos or desecrated by Xenos lies and deceit. To these the Dawn Guardians answer with flame; using Aggressors armed with blessed Flamestorm Gauntlets to purge the corrupted texts so that they may be forgotten and unable to harm the Imperium. This attitude extends to the Imperial Cult, the Dawn Guardians will fight fiercely to defend Shrine Worlds and temples that hold the Emperor's Blessings while condemning Warp touched temples or Xenos artifacts to fire. Oaths of History As their goals intertwine, the Dawn Guardians frequently accompany Historitors on expeditions to recovery information to the Imperium's past where they not only lend their might but their scholarly skills. The Chapter also see action with the Inquisition when it comes to artifact recovery, or purging. The Burden of Undeath The Redemptor dreadnought's power is mighty and an incredibly effective force in battle. However it's sheer power burns out it's interred occupant in time. For this reason the Dawn Guardians do not see interment as an honour but a sacrifice of not only the warrior's body but his mind. As such it is common for warriors to constantly record their experiences, thoughts and wisdom should they fall in an upcoming battle so that the Chapter does not lose his own mind that could possibly hold wisdom that may prove useful one day. Those who fall and are interred into a sarcophagus are mourned as if they were already dead instead of near it. Only the techmarines of the Dawn Guardians will treat the Redemptors with care and veneration while the rest of the Chapter look upon them with pity. Code of Honour Every Dawn Guardian must keep to a Code of Honour that dictates their mannerisms and rituals. Every Dawn Guardian comes from a noble family and already have an understanding of this code, but it is when they become a marine is when it really becomes important. A Dawn Guardian must be honourable, strong, diplomatic and wise. They must show honour to a foe, provided it is capable of also having honour, and must never flee. Those who break this code will be dishonoured and bring shame to their lineage. Notable Members *'Achestus Benarin' - Achestus Benarin is the Chapter Master of the Dawn Guardians. Born on Macragge and taken to be an aspirant for the Ultramarines, Achestus was instead taken to Mars and was one of the first aspirants for the Primaris Project. Ten thousand years later, he was awakened from his cryo-stasis and marched alongside his brothers into a war torn Imperium as Roboute Guilliman declared the Indomitus Crusade. Through the use of psychological indoctrination, Achestus learned how to be a Chapter Master and was placed in command of one of the Ultima Founding Chapters. As Chapter Master of the newly named Dawn Guardians and granted the feudal world of Orios as their homeworld, Achestus first saw to the Chapter's strengthening before joining the Indomitus Crusade. Achestus led the Dawn Guardians to glory throughout the Crusade, though the gradual loss of his Awakened kin left a mark on his soul. Now as the sole Awakened in a Chapter of Indoctrinated, Achestus rules the Dawn Guardians as a veteran of countless battles and a list of honours that grows ever longer. Already tales of his heroic actions spread far and wide, joining the ranks of heroes that defend the Imperium. *'Darwus Aragin' - Darwus Aragin was the very first Captain of the Chapter's 6th Company. Awakening Mars, Aragin was one of the first members of the Dawn Guardians and led the 6th Company to glory in the Indomitus Crusade. One notable battle was on Scurafar where he encountered Yurik Hex, Cackle Alpha of the Jackal Claws, already engaged with Orks. Despite achieving a great victory, Aragin left with a sour taste in his mouth for the infamous Alpha. Aragin would go on to serve with further distinction until he fell in battle at the end of the Crusade, he is survived by his sword being a treasured relic in the Chapter. *'Arvus Markius' Known as the Savior of Taldoros, Arvus, son of Markius of Genoia, earned his title through holding the gates to the city of Taldoros against a horde of Khornate Berserkers by himself for five hours until he was relieved. At the battle's end, Markius had lost his arm and was covered in wounds and only his iron will kept him from succumbing to death. Furthermore he was the only high ranking member of the 3rd Company left standing. After having his arm replaced with a bionic arm that ended in a lightning claw, Markius was promoted to 3rd Company Captain where he leads to this day; becoming a master of holding walls from hordes of enemies. *'Seradus' - Seradus was the first Chief Librarian of the Dawn Guardians upon their founding. While he championed the preservation of knowledge, he was amongst those who argued that even knowledge deemed forbidden should be at least sequestered by the Chapter. To resolve this controversial discussion, he dueled with Achestus Benarin where he was bested. As such, he conceded and accepted the decision to destroy all heretical knowledge found. Seradus fell in the closing years of the Indomitus Crusade. *'Venerable Jakron' - Jakron holds the dubious honour of being the first of the Dawn Guardians to be interred into a Dreadnought sarcophagus; being mortally wounded in the early years of the Indomitus Crusade. Though he is a decorated and honoured member of the Chapter, the fact remains that the Redemptor Dreadnought eventually burns out its interred host. Thus Jakron fights every battle with furious zeal so that his legacy will be forever remembered. *'Hadrath Beremont' - Hadrath, Son of Beremont of the Kingdom of Serengald, is the Chapter Champion of the Dawn Guardians as well as a member of the Honour Guard. His position is due to him being the greatest swordsman of the Chapter. Bearing the title of the "Knight Errant", Beremont has already claimed a long toll of slain champions and beasts. Chapter Gene Seed The Dawn Guardians are descended from the Ultramarines whose gene seed is highly regarded as one of the most stable; an attribute perfected by the augmented Primaris Gene Seed. Psycho-organically, initiates are noted to display increased aggression, as is to be expected, but also a marked tendency towards cohesion and the adoption of hierarchy, alongside an almost pathological dedication to the achievement of an assigned goal, particularly when compared against the psychological profiles of certain other Chapters, who demonstrate more markedly heightened individualistic and fractious tendencies post-implantation, such as the White Scars of Space Wolves Chapters. The Dawn Guardians follow the teachings of Roboute Guilliman and are thus thorough, analytical, and attentive to every detail. However, the influence of Orios has gradually become a major part of the Chapter as the native Indoctrinated slowly replaced the Awakened. Honour the Codex In all of their duties, from battle to study, the Dawn Guardians are thorough, analytical, and attentive to every detail though this frequently clashes with the hot-headed and glory hungry spirit of Orios. Though they deviate heavily from the Codex Astartes, the Dawn Guardians do not ignore it completely; instead through careful study of the articles of faith enshrined within the Codex Astartes, the Dawn Guardians are able to face any eventuality with well-practised battle drills and established doctrine with their own ideals. In their dealings with Battle-Brothers from other Chapters, Dawn Guardians come across as proud nobles with an eagerness to charge into battle for glory and are a far cry from the balanced and taciturn Astartes of their progenitors. While a Dawn Guardian is not above look back to the teachings of the Codex Astartes to deal with a situation, he is far more likely to trust in his sword and charge forward. Although the Dawn Guardians are frequently seen as scholars, they are also well-known for their passion for dueling; a tradition born from their homeworld's culture. The Dawn Guardians engage in ceaseless duels against one another, sometimes to test themselves but also to settle debates and points of honour. The most experienced and long-serving Dawn Guardians sport numerous duelling scars all over their bodies, each a reminder of a hard-won victory, or a salutary defeat. The Chapter's belief that might makes right; thus the use of duels rather than words to settle debates, is the result of a mix between the scholars of Ultramar and the martial knights of Orios. Chapter Recruitment The Dawn Guardians recruit mostly from their homeworld of Orios though they have no qualms in recruiting from other worlds if needed. Chapter recruits are usually taken from the noble families or from the families of kingdom soldiers. Recruits are expected to be able to the best fighters of the aspirant group as well as being incredibly fit. However, recruits must also have a sense of honour and stand by a code of chivalry. From then on, every Dawn Guardian is expected to stand by that code or risk great consequences. Chapter Homeworld Orios is a Feudal World located in Segmentum Ultima near the borders of Ultramar granted to the Dawn Guardians upon their Founding. It is said that the one to grant the world was none other than Roboute Guilliman himself which is a great honour to the Chapter. Orios is divided into several kingdoms of varying size and might. The mightiest being the Kingdoms of Serengald, Osraige, Curama and Karogast. While the overall culture is a feudalistic pre-gunpowder era society, there are several differences in each kingdom. One Kingdom may favour riding into battle on top of horses while another kingdom charges on foot wielding mighty claymores. Due to an ancient invasion, Orios has an infestation of Orks who have reverted to a primitive state. Due to the large number of kingdoms who constantly fight another, the Orks are rarely a large danger. Thus they provide great battle for the kingdoms, and the Dawn Guardians. The Dawn Guardians maintain their fortress monastery on an island off the main continent of Orios. The Chapter do not have any involvement with how the planet is run, leaving such a duty with the kings, though still the Chapter Master is buried with hails and pleadings from rulers asking for aid to attack another kingdom. The only engagement the Dawn Guardians have with Orios is when recruiting or using Orks for battle practice. Four Kingdoms The Dawn Guardians' homeworld of Orios consists of multiple warring Kingdoms with differing cultures and size though they all ultimately follow the same system and knightly traditions. As such, aspirants drawn from Orios are distinguished from each other based on their Kingdoms which bear their own trait. There are four Kingdoms who can be considered the most powerful on the World *'The Kingdom of Serengald' - Serengald rules over the cold pine forests of the North. Knights from here are renowned monster slayers who wear the pelts of their kills as cloaks. Dawn Guardians commanders who hail from Serengald are mighty champions who seek out worthy foes to slay in battle. *'The Kingdom of Curama' - Curama is a beautiful land full of rich farms and settlements that unfortunately make it a target for surrounding Kingdoms. Thus the knights of Curama are skilled in combat and planning, able to travel great distances on horseback in order to quickly reach other battles. Dawn Guardian commanders from Curama are noted for their tactical skill and ability to react to changing conditions. *'The Kingdom of Osraige' - Osraige is little more than Ork infested wetlands and rocky hills that breed tough and strong knights who grow their hair long, wear blue war paint and wield heavy axes to smash aside opposition. Dawn Guardians commanders are powerful warriors who lead their Companies from the front. *'The Kingdom of Karogast' - Karogast's mountains hold fearsome Drakon and other beasts, usually Orks, within its caves that pour out to frequently assault the nearby castles and settlements. As such, the knights of Karogast are masterful Castellans who will hold a wall until their last breath. Dawn Guardians commanders from Karogasts are masters of defensive actions and line holdings. For Blood and Kingdom The Dawn Guardians place heavy emphasis on an Astartes keeping ties to his family line for a noble family to have a son rise to such heights is a great honour. Furthermore, which Kingdom they hail from is equally important. Despite remaining close to their origins, the Dawn Guardians stay clear of kingdom and family conflict and are only concerned with bringing honour to them. Even so, a Dawn Guardian's family is perfectly happy to use the number of members in their line who have become Astartes as a way to one up another family. Fortress Monastery The Dawn Guardians' Fortress Monastery Keep of the Rising Sun is located on an island off the mainland of Orios. It was built in the style of the castles of the kingdoms except it is also adorned with numerous defence turrets and the like. The keep holds the librarius, reclusiam, main hall, dormitories and armouries. The Chapter Master has a throne room from where he rules the Chapter and meets with dignitaries. It was also built so that each day is greeted by the sun rising behind it. An Ork Problem Since before Orios' history started to be recorded, there have been Orks on the world. It is unknown just how long ago the Orks arrived but many believe it to have been even before Orios was colonized by Humanity. Unlike most of their kind, the Orks of Orios are far more primitive and wield weapons that crudely imitate the knights and feudal soldiers of the Kingdoms. Even so, the danger of the Greenskins is in no way minor for the destruction the hordes can cause is staggering and frequently has Kingdoms feeding soldiers into a war grinder to fight off the savages. However, on the plus side, the constant wars with the Orks result in strong aspirant pools and excellent battle practice for the Dawn Guardians. Chapter Fleet The Dawn Guardians boast a mighty fleet that has carried them to many great victories. Each ship's interior is lovingly maintained and adorned with trophies and finely wrought tapestries. It is also known that each Strike Cruiser in the Dawn Guardians' fleet contain a Library where they hold their recorded items of knowledge. If a ship somehow is destroyed or on the verge of being overrun, the Dawn Guardians will fight to protect this library or see its contents safely evacuated otherwise risk great dishonour for allowing centuries of knowledge to be lost. *'Dawn Chariot' - The Dawn Chariot is the Battle Barge and flagship of the Chapter. Having been with the Chapter since its Founding, it has seen many victories. It is also notable for holding a large Library onboard where the Dawn Guardians transport and store recovered pieces of knowledge from their campaigns. *'White Stallion' - The White Stallion was a Strike Cruiser under the command of the Dawn Guardians' 2nd Company. Having served since the Chapter's inception, it was sadly lost at the Fall of Zeliath but not before its library was saved from destruction by the sacrifice of the 2nd's Champion Sorus of Curama. *'Orios' Might' - Orios' Might is the Strike Cruiser of the 3rd Company. It was present at the Fall of Zeliath where it risked its own destruction to save the White Stallion's library from destruction. Chapter Relics *'Blade of the King' - Achestus' relic blade is forged from the finest of materials and is capable of tearing through almost any armour. Legend holds that it was personally gifted to Benarin from Roboute Guilliman when he granted them Orios as their Chapter World. *'Knight Swords' - Knight swords are blades personally forged by every Dawn Guardian upon their ascension to full marine. A knight sword may take the form of a combat knife, chainsword, power sword or relic blade. A Dawn Guardian's knight sword is incredibly important to him and he would rather lose his arm than lose the sword. Deathwatch Service The Dawn Guardians willingly contribute to the ranks of the Deathwatch. As proficient melee fighters, they make for excellent close assault warriors while their scholarly Chaplains and Liberians contribute greatly with their knowledge and their might on the battlefield. However, the Dawn Guardians' pursuit for glory and the safeguarding of knowledge often conflicts with other Chapters. Chapter Appearance The Dawn Guardians heavily adorn their armour and weapons with trophies, oaths of moment, purity seals and carved litanies. It is not uncommon for even recently initiated Battle Brothers to wear gold chains and decorated tabards. Taking after the Knights of Orios, every Dawn Guardian wields, or at least possesses, a sword they forged themselves upon their initiation. The cultures of the Kingdoms of Orios have a heavy influence on the marines of the Chapter in that those hailing from one Kingdom will retain some of its heritage. For example marines of the Kingdom of Curama are known to carve their deeds on their armour while marines from the Kingdom of Osraige have long hair and facial markings. In lieu of Codex Approved symbols, the Dawn Guardians make use of different symbols to identify their units. Chapter Colours The Dawn Guardians follow a standard 3-colour pattern; white, yellow and a coloured faceplate. The power armour is coloured white while the pauldrons are coloured yellow. The Dawn Guardians do not use colours to identify Company and instead use numbers. The Dawn Guardians do not use markings for squads. The Dawn Guardians identify ranks by the colour of their face plates. Captains are an exception, identifying themselves with a simple green laurel. Vanguard Space Marines also do not use coloured face plates. Chapter Badge The Dawn Guardians' badge is a blue shield with a rising sun in its center. The shield symbolizes the Chapter and the sun is the Imperium of Man who they are sworn to defend. Chapter Relations Allies Historitors The Order of the Historitors maintain a close tie to the Dawn Guardians Chapter due to their shared goal of the recovery of the Imperium's history. Thus it is common for the Dawn Guardians to send battle brothers to accompany Historitor expeditions as protection and additional support for their task. Inquisition Though there are disagreements over the preservation of knowledge and history, even the Inquisition can appreciate the Dawn Guardians purging forbidden and heretical tomes for the safety of the Imperium. As such, the Inquisition frequently requests for Dawn Guardian forces in purging operations. Enemies Orks Though the Dawn Guardians hate all Xenos, it is the Orks who they despise the most. The savage and brutish greenskins who trample everything in their ignorance outrages the Dawn Guardians to the point of utter rage. Furthermore, the constant presence of Orks on their Homeworld only fuels this hatred. Thus the Dawn Guardians see it as their duty to eradicate the Orks wherever they may be. Thousand Sons While the Dawn Guardians seek to preserve knowledge, they know it is better to destroy texts containing heretical topics that is better left unknown. This puts them at odds with the Thousand Sons Traitor Legion whose tainted Sorcerers hunt down texts to further their insane schemes. This is why the Dawn Guardians take the fight to the Thousand Sons so that they may foil their plans and keep their hands off knowledge that would endanger the Imperium. Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Chapter Feel free to add your own About the Chapter Gallery DG_Honour_Guard.png|Dawn Guardians Honour Guard Telestron of the line of Magrel of Curama. DG_Techmarine.png|Dawn Guardians Techmarine. DG Reiver.png|Reiver Nayl of the Kingdom of Osraige. His facial markings and long hair are indicative of his Kingdom. DG_Aggressor.png|Dawn Guardians Aggressor. DG_Inceptor.png|Dawn Guardians Inceptor. DG_VS_Eldar2.png|Unshakable and unbreaking, the Dawn Guardians will hold the line. DG_MK_JC.png|With a line held by the Dawn Guardians, an assault spearheaded by the Mordekaisers and bolters firing from shadows by the Jackal Claws; what hope did the traitor forces have? Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultima Founding Category:MaliusV Category:Ultramarines Successors